A trip to the Forbidden Cities
by a witch in pink
Summary: Biana convinces Sophie to go on a trip, and Sophie and her friends all go on a trip to the forbidden cities, but they didn't expect what happened...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi guys! This is my very first kotlc fanfiction so please don't judge to harshly. I'm young too so no swearing in the reviews. No one's even going to read this. Well, enjoy!

Chapter One: PLEASE!

Sophie walked around Biana's room. "Biana it's a stupid idea."

Biana placed her arms on Sophie's shoulders. "Come on, Sophie! I'm sure the boys will _love _it!"

Sophie blushed, but shook her head. "It's too dangerous, Bi. What if we run into the Neverseen or get hurt?"

"Pleeease!"

Sophie sighed. She had a feeling that her friend will never give up. Sophie knew how terrible her old world was, but Keefe and Fitz _would _love it…

Sophie blushed again.

Biana smirked. "Ooh, Sophie is blushing. Are you thinking about Fitz?" Her smirk widened as Sophie reddened even more at the mention of her brother's name.

"SOPHIE LIKES- HEEEYYY!" Sophie tackled her friend onto Biana's huge princess bed, and she clamped her hand onto her friends' mouth.

"Shut up, Biana! I could tell everyone you like Tam too if you want!" she hissed.

"Fine," replied Biana, her voice muffled by Sophie's hand.

Sophie removed her hand and wiped off the lip gloss from Biana's lips. If only her friend knew that Fitz wasn't the only boy she liked…

"I won't tell, but you have to bring us to the human world after midterms. Deal?"

"Biana, you don't want to go there. It's dangerous, polluted, and disgusting. People in the human world kill for _fun_ sometimes. It's not a nice place."

"Okay, then I'll go tell everyone that you like Fitz." Biana walked out towards Fitz room.

"NO!" Sophie raced after her friend. She grabbed Biana's skirt, causing both girls to fall.

Biana yelped in surprise. "Sophie!"

Sophie stood up and held out her hand. Biana grabbed her hand and

pulled herself up.

"Sooo… We're going?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I guess…"

"Yay! Thank you, Sophie!"

"Who are you inviting to go on this mini trip?" asked Sophie, unenthusiastic about this whole plan.

"Oh, you know, just all our friends."

"ALL?!"

"Why not?" questioned Biana.

Because Sophie would have to watch everyone. She remembered when she got stuck there with Keefe last year…

He had almost destroyed a house, stole ice cream, and destroyed all the meat in the grocery store.

Wonderful memories.

"Umm, not too many people, okay?" Sophie said, wincing at the memories.

"Whatever, now let's go make a list!"

Biana dragged Sophie back into her princess pink room and pulled out a notebook.

"Hey Biana, shouldn't we ask our parents first?

"What? Of course not! They would definitely say no!"

"Then we shouldn't go. Adults always know better…"

Biana rolled her eyes and tossed her chocolate brown hair. "I know what you're trying to do Sophie, but before you say anything else, let me remind you how many times you did things behind Grady and Edaline's backs."

"That was to save people! This is different."

"Sophie, you already agreed. In a week we _will_ go to the forbidden cities and we can use Dex's memory erasing thing."

"WHAT? We can't use that!"

"Chillax Sophie, he can undo it when we get back."

"Still no."

"Fine, then we can tell them that we are going on a trip for school. Okay?"

Sophie sighed. "Can I see the list?"

Biana held up her notebook.

Trip to the Forbidden Cities

Sophie

Biana

Keefe

Fitz

Tam

Linh

Dex

Iggy

"That's a lot of people. Do we have to bring them all?" asked Sophie.

"Yes. Unlike you, I don't want to leave anyone out, including Iggy."

Sophie laughed. "Biana, Iggy can't come."

Biana pouted. "Fine." Her face lit up again.

Sophie groaned. "What now?"

"We should do a sleepover with everyone to plan this out with them!"

"Biana, I have homework and I have to study for midterms."

"Pfft, you're the star student. You always pass. Come on, let's go ask my mom if we can have a sleepover!"

Biana raced out without another word.

"This is going to be a long day." said Sophie to herself.

Author's Note: I know that was really bad but please review. Bye!

A witch in pink


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Are you ready?

"She said yes!" called Biana. "We can do the sleepover!"

"Great!" replied Sophie.

Fitz's head poked out of his room. "Biana, what's going on?" He noticed Sophie. "Hi Sophie! I didn't even know you were here."

"Mom said we could do a sleepover!" announced Biana. "So, Fitz you have to go change."

"Why? I just bought this shirt, it's new." Fitz looked down at his shirt.

"Because it's a sleepover. Besides your hair is a mess." said Biana, clearly annoyed.

"Biana, his hair looks great, as always." said Sophie. Then she realized what she said and blushed, looking down.

"Thanks Sophie."

"No problem."

Biana looked between her brother and best friend. She rolled her eyes. "Fitz, hail Tam, Keefe, and Dex. Come on Sophie. I need to give you a makeover."

"Can't it wait?" pleaded Sophie.

"No." And once again, Biana dragged Sophie off for another makeover.

When they got into Biana's room, she looked at Sophie. "Girl, you are SOOO oblivious."

"What?" asked Sophie, proving Biana's point.

"Never mind." Biana picked up her Imparter and hailed Linh.

"Hi Biana, what's up?" asked Linh.

"Hi Linh, can you come over for a sleepover?"

"Sure, I'll pack my things now."

"Okay, I'll wait for you before I give Sophie a makeover." Then Biana whispered something to Linh that Sophie couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Linh squealed and nodded. "See you soon!" She hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Sophie, extremely curious.

"Oh, you'll see." Biana giggled and ran off into her closet. "I'll be right back!"

Sophie didn't even bother answering. After 5 minutes, Sophie got bored. She started looking around Biana's room. God, that girls really does love sparkles. Sophie found a bunch of cute family pictures. In one of them, Biana was pulling Fitz's hair.

Sophie opened a drawer and found a sparkly pink diary.

_Should I read it? _She thought.

One part of Sophie said that all her friend's secrets were right in her hands. The other part said that Biana's secrets were hers and hers alone.

Sophie bit her lip and glanced towards the closet. She could hear Biana humming a song by her new favorite singer, Ariana Grande.

Sophie made up her mind and opened the diary.

The first few entries were older. All Biana wrote about was how annoying Fitz was. Sophie flipped to the end.

A picture fell out. Expecting just another family picture, Sophie picked it up.

She dropped it again.

On the back it said: Tam is so cute, I'm so glad I'm dating him.

The picture was Biana and Tam together, sitting on the edge of a pool. Biana was leaning on him and Tam was smiling happily.

Sophie's brain wasn't working. Tam and Biana are dating. Tam and Biana are DATING!

Sophie quickly closed the journal and placed the picture back in the drawer.

"Biana! Are you done?" called Sophie.

Biana walked out in a sparkly pink dress. Her hair was curled, and she had earrings dangling from her ears.

"What do you think?" asked Biana. She twirled and tossed her hair.

"Beautiful as always." replied Sophie.

"BIANA!" called Della. "Linh is here!"

Biana walked downstairs, Sophie right besides her.

"Hi Biana!" said Linh.

"Hi!" Biana crushed Linh. "Is Tam with you?"

"Now why would you be asking that?" joked Linh. "Yeah, he's upstairs with Fitz."

Biana ran upstairs.

Linh laughed. "Hi Sophie."

"Hi."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Sophie frowned. "What about tonight?"

"Were going to play Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and watch a horror move."

"Have you ever seen a horror movie?" asked Sophie.

"No, but after the hole Never seen thing, I don't think it'll be that scary."

She had a point. Sophie's mind jumped into a flashback.

Keefe walked in and saw Sophie staring straight ahead.

"Yo Foster, you okay?"

Sophie blinked. A look of confusion filled her face. "Yeah…"

"Um, you sure about that?" asked Keefe.

"I'm fine." Sophie shook her head. "Just a flashback."

"If you say so," said Keefe.

"Come on Sophie, I need to tell you something." Linh ran upstairs with her usual gracefulness.

When they got to Biana's room, she wasn't there. "Linh, where's Biana?"

Linh shrugged. "She's probably arguing with the boys."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH SOPHIE!" Linh jumped on Sophie.

"Huh? For what?"

"The trip!" She squealed. "I can't wait!"

"Biana forced me."

Before Linh could respond, Keefe and everyone else walked in.

"Hey, so since everyone's here, we can start!" Biana pumped her fists.

Oh no. Sophie knew what was coming next. She didn't even have to read her friends' minds to know.

"Are you guys ready for truth or dare?" asked Keefe with his trademark smirk.

Yep. Sophie had guessed right.


End file.
